Finding Freedom
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A child must escape the dark life of London to free herself from her kidnappers and find her parents... A journey of self discovery and a journey reaching across the "pond" When she gets to New Jersey, disaster strikes, will she ever find her parents?
1. Raindrops, Torture and Desperation

The streets of London were dimly lit by the street lights that were scattered down the otherwise pitch black street, as the rain poured down from the dark nights sky as though crying. Crying for a child lost in a world darker and more evil than the pits of hell, even Satan would cringe at the scene in a normal  
house on the edge of London

The only sound that could be heard from the street was of the rain hitting down on the roofs of the ordinary cars and the odd sound of a car as it drove past along with the bright shine of the cars headlights, that seemed to light up the street and highlight the colours of each individual car and show up the empty street, reflecting off of the droplets of clear and fresh rain. The reflective tears of the sky gave a depressive view of the street, anyone that walked through the street would have their otherwise happy mood destroyed in an instant.

One house in particular on this dark and dreary street, a house that from the outside looked very ordinary, a brick built house, with a mahogany porch. The front garden was well arranged with brightly coloured flowers and vibrant, healthy green grass with dark green hedges with an arch over the gate that led to the well cared for garden. and consequently leading to the front steps of a mahogany front door. A golden number sat beside the front door in a proud position, it shone when a car drove past, as the light hit the sky's tears that had fallen upon it.

If you spoke to anyone on that street or even anyone that knew the occupant's of the house the would say that they were an ordinary family; two loving parents, and two adorable daughters. This could be nothing further from the truth, within the house was one abusive mother, one abusive ex-army step-father, a spoilt step daughter and an abused teenage girl, with more pain in her heart than she had trust in anyone.

It was pitch black in the house, apart from one room, where a television shone light into the room, flashing various colours against the walls and against the furniture in the room, this was were the privileged child slept innocently; a young girl wearing white pyjamas, curled up in a room that was filled to the brim with toys and done up for a princess, the walls splattered with a pale pink that had swirls of metallic swirls around the border of the very pink room. This was a young teen that always got her own way, no matter what it cost. The girl's name was Melissa. Whatever she said, her parents would believe her and even if they knew that the words that spilled from her lipstick covered lips were poisonous lies, they still acted upon them and treated them as sacred as the words in the bible. If she were to say that her sister hurt her, then her parents would punish her sister, even if they knew it was impossible for it to have actually happened because she was out or she was no where near where her sister pretended to fall.

In the room beside hers was her parents bedroom, an ordinary room with neutral coloured walls and a large double bed in the centre. Nothing in the room was of importance was in the room, apart from the two obviously naked occupants. An ex-army man with his arms smothered in aggressive tattoos, he lay beside a large woman with few tattoos and an abusive nature. Neither cared about who they hurt, even if it were each other. The mother sported a large bruise on her arm, a distinct had print courtesy of her aggressive husband.

The room beside it was lit by the street lights, for the occupant purposely left open her blinds, she hated to close them for if she did she knew her mother or step father could come in at any time. She curled up wide-awake on the bottom of the bed, the cover pulled up around her like a bird's nest, she snuggled up to the pillow as though it were a synthetic mother, the closest thing she had to a hug for years. Her eyes were open as she wondered what it would be like with parent's that cared, or more importantly she dreamed of a better life, a life with the only people she trusted in the world, this girl's name was Elisabeth Rose, and the people she loved and trusted weren't there. She bit her lip as a tear trickled down her pale face and dripped onto the pillow beneath her head, forming a wet patch on the otherwise dry white pillow.

She looked out on the streets of London and up to the sky, wishing she were with the only people she trusted in the entire world, the only ones that showed her affection. The ones that without realising it themselves taught her to smile, love and to trust. She closed her eyes and thought of what it would be like to be with them and sighed knowing it would never come true, however many stars she wished upon, however many birthday candles she blew out alone on her birthday, wishing for a miracle. That was what it would be. A miracle, because her dream was a dream untold and a dream that would never ever happen. She cried herself to sleep for yet another night of her life, something that she had done for years now, a routine. Strangely it was something that got her to sleep, after laying for hours in the dark room, in the pitch black house, and thinking and imagining that her dream had come true. A dream that meant that she would be considered delusional for wishing for such an amazing life, one that her mind had created after months of speaking to them, after months of role playing on a social-networking site, a site known for fakes but she had found the most amazing people in the world on there, and she trusted them and loved them, secretly wishing that she could be her character for real she had logged off a mere hour ago when they had gone offline, something her parents hated because she would refuse to do chores and refuse to talk to anyone when she spoke to the ones she loved on there.

She slept peacefully dreaming of her favourite place with her favourite people, and wishing she could be there and wishing they would love her… something even she knew was not going to happen anytime soon.


	2. Truths, Tears and Photographs

Elisabeth awoke the following morning an empty house, she smiled happily glad that she had the house to herself and got up and got dressed. She looked for her phone, and and went downstairs to find that she was not alone.

Her mother sat on the sofa and looked up at her, "Come here"

She nodded and sat beside her mother, looking at her with utter confusion, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I have something to tell you"

Beth watched her curious, and nodded for her to carry on, "I'm not your mother" she said softly and guiltily

Beth laughed, "Sure your not"

"I'm being serious god dammit! I took you from your mother a few weeks after you was born, we was on vacation in America and the real Beth died, I wasn't going to tell everyone was I ? I would have been arrested" she screamed angrily at the child as though it was the child's fault

Beth was in a state of utter shock and couldn't say much, "Who? Who is my mother?"

The woman pretending to be her mother shrugged, "Some Hospital Boss in New Jersey, DR Cuddy or something, I don't know, I don't care, I want you gone"

Sarah nodded, and went up, grabbing her bag and throwing some stuff in it, she was furious and had tears streaming down her face, her curly dark hair brushed out the way with her hand in a rough manner.

She got back downstairs, and her kidnapped was sat on the sofa, "I will make sure your punished for this! You took me from my mother! Why? You murdered your baby and tried to pass me off as her? I bet she would turn in her grave at what her mother is! A kidnapper! A low-life piece of scum and I hate you!" she snatched the photo of Dr Cuddy and herself from the woman in front of her and stormed from the house


	3. Revellations, and Admissions

Lisa Cuddy sat in her office, her mind wandering to the child she lost, not the child she had just miscarried but the one that had gone missing from that very office, her beautiful baby Isobel. Her fingers stroked soft pink fabric poking out from the bottom drawer of her desk, the desk that she had in Michigan, the desk that she had when she conceived her first-born child with the one and the only Gregory House.

She loved him more than anything in the world, and he had been her first and truth be told he was the only man that she had ever wanted. She still loved him, and deep in her heart she knew she always would. They hadn't spoken about it since, and she had not told him about Isobel, the day he joined Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital eight months after Isobel went missing, eight long and tortuous months that had begun and ended with tears, heart aches and heart breaks. She would sit by the phone for hours waiting for a phone call to tell her that her darling daughter was safe and would be returned home. She walked in the park, she walked by the stream, and she walked through the town, hoping to god that she would see her baby girl.

She bit her lip and looked at an empty space beside her desk and gradually sat down in the spot that her child's moses basket had been the day the baby girl had gone missing. She had been barely a few weeks old when she was taken, and Lisa's thoughts never left the child. Her fingers pulled the blanket from the drawer, tugging a small bear with it and she held them close, glad that the blinds were closed as her salty tears fell from her beautiful eyes as she sat on her office floor, her head leant back against the wooden desk and purposely whacked her head off of it, a subconscious way of punishing herself for losing her baby girl.

She didn't hear the sound of the door open, or the sound of uneven footsteps entering the room, but she did feel the man sit beside her and wrap an arm around her, coaching her to lean her head upon his chest as she cried.

He lifted the blanket and teddy and sighed, "You were pregnant Lise?" he asked softly, for once letting his gentle side out, well it was Lisa and she did need him.

Lisa nodded, and snuggled into him with her eyes closed

Greg frowned, "How far along were you ? Far enough to know the sex then? Or were you guessing"

Lisa looked at him, "I lost my baby Greg, but this wasn't hers, this … this was Issy's, I had a baby girl before.. before you got here"

Greg pretended to look around, "What just now? Wow your quick"

She couldn't help but laugh and playfully whack him, "No you fool, three months before I hired you"

Greg nodded, "Right.... so where is she Lise?"

Lisa sighed, "She was taken from me, from right where were sitting, she was so beautiful Greg" she said, her eyes lighting up as she spoke about her child

Greg held her close, as she passed him the photo, and he kissed the top of her head, "Who's the father?"

Lisa looked down and buried her face against the man she loved, "You are Greg" 

Greg looked at her completely shocked, "I'm a dad? Why didn't you tell me Lise?"

Lisa sighed, "When I left, I thought you didn't want me let alone a child, I know I should have told you, but how could I tell you that our baby is missing, I don't even know if she's alive" she sobbed into his shirt

Greg sighed and held her close, "I never want to hear you say that again, okay?"

Lisa looked up, "Say what?"

Greg kissed her head softly, "That I wouldn't want our baby" he kissed her lips softly, "And definitely don't want you saying that I don't want you"

Lisa smiled and kissed him back, "Are you saying you want me ? And our baby?"

Greg nodded, "More than anything in the world, and I will help you find our baby, I won't rest until we have her in our arms, I promise you"


	4. Bangs and Hospital Beds

Elizabeth, or Isobel as her true name was, walked along the pathway to the hospital a few months later, she sighed and looked up at the huge building in front of her in awe. Watching the hospital, the young girl walked forwards, her curls bouncing with every step she took.

Lisa Cuddy was distracted with thoughts of her missing child, they had searched and found nothing, not a single clue as to the whereabouts of her child. She heard a loud bang, and people scream. She saw a blur roll over her car. She stopped her driving suddenly, and hastily undid her seatbelt, jumping from the car she ran to the limp girl laying in the road behind her car, people were crowded around her, and she looked the image of Lisa as a younger woman. Lisa pushed them out the way, and lifted her up being careful of her, and carried her into the hospital.

Two weeks later Lisa sat by the girl's bed without knowledge of who she truly was, she held the girl's hand, and kept her eyes focused on Isobel's eyes, waiting for movement.

House limped in, leaning heavily on his cane, and looked at her, "Feeling guilty?" he taunted her, and moved closer to the hospital bed, in the private room

Lisa glared, keeping hold of the young girl's hand, "Of course I am, It's my fault she's in here"

Greg shrugged, "Nah she was on her way here anyways"

The brunette looked confused, "Why?"

The grumpy doctor shrugged, "I don't know, I would ask her but you hit her with your car, and well she can't talk in a coma"

Lisa sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know what to do Greg" she said admitting defeat

Greg moved closer and embraced her, "It will be okay, She should wake soon"

Isobel opened her eyes and glanced at the doctors, "Who the hell are you?" she croaked, and struggled to stay awake

Lisa smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand again, "Im Lisa. Lisa Cuddy, and this is Greg House, we are doctors at this hospital"

The girl smiled as Lisa got her some ice, that she straight away begun to eat, and smiled softly, "So...Lisa Cuddy?"

Lisa smiled and nodded, "I'm really sorry"

Isobel shrugged, "It's fine Mom" she mumbled

Lisa frowned, "Mom?"

Isobel nodded, and handed the photo to her, making Lisa embrace her, "Isobel" she said happily

The girl frowned but hugged her back, and Greg grinned at them both.

This is not the end of there story but only the beginning of a new chapter


End file.
